darklordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lord Lawbook:Manual of Style
This is the Dark Lord Database's Manual of Style. Below are some of the guidelines that we use for keeping articles organized and in a similar fashion. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Perspective *Articles should be written with In-Universe wording. With the exception of the Trivia section, phrases like "in Chapter 23" or "in the God arc" should be kept out of sentences. General Writing Style *The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with the exception of Magics, Spells, Techniques, etc. named in foreign languages in the series). *Avoid the use of obscenities, slang terms, and euphemisms in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. *Keep the tenses of articles/sections consistent. **History sections of character articles should be written in past tense. All other sections of an article, including chapter summaries, should be written in present tense. **If the content of a section of a chapter or episode is a flashback to a previous story point or the article of a deceased character, it should also be written in past tense. Images & Other Media For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images for this wiki, please see the image policy. Themes Universe Articles Layout Guide Characters Character pages should not be created before the character's name or alias has been revealed. If applicable, character pages should begin with a meaningful quote by the character. Then it should have a 1-2 sentence general description and the following headings should be used in order if applicable to the character: :The Infobox should be this. *'Appearance' **'Clothing' **'Gallery': *'Personality' *'History' (if applicable) *'Synopsis' *'Battle Prowess' (if applicable) **'Meta Power' (if applicable) **'Abilities' (if applicable) **'Skillset' (if applicable) **'Soul' (if applicable) **'Power Level': (if applicable) **'Fusions' (if applicable) *'Relationships' (if applicable) *'Battles & Events': (if applicable) *'Trivia' (if applicable) **'Stats': (if applicable) **'Initial Concepts' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Groups :The Infobox should be this. *'Overview' *'Base of Operations' *'Members' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Objects :The Infobox should be this. *'Description' *'Plot' *'Gallery' (if applicable) *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Weapons :The Infobox should be this. *'Description' *'Abilities' *'Gallery' (if applicable) *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Organizations :The Infobox should be this. *'Overview' *'Members' *'Gallery' (if applicable) *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Species :The Infobox should be this. *'Overview' **'Appearance' **'Abilities' *'Members' *'Gallery' (if applicable) *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Arcs :The Infobox should be this. *'Synopsis' *'Story Impact' *'Battles' *'Events' *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Battles :The Infobox should be this. *'Pre-Battle' *'Battle' *'Post-Battle' *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Events The Event pages should have a summary of what happened and the aftermath of it. :The Infobox should be this. *'Prologue' *'Summary' *'Epilogue' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Terminologies :The Infobox should be this. *There isn't a general layout for Terminology articles, as they have different information. Abilities :The Infobox should be this. *'Overview' *'Usage' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Fighting Styles :The Infobox should be this. *'Description' *'Abilities' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Locations :The Infobox should be this. *'Description' *'Notable Events' (if applicable) *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Families :The Infobox should be this. *'Overview' *'Members' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Magics :The Infobox should be this. *'Description' *'Spells' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Spells :The Infobox should be this. *'Description' *'Incantation' (if applicable) *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Transformations :The Infobox should be this. *'Description' *'Spells' *'Abilities' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Souls/Soul Traits :The Infobox should be this. *'Overview' *'Techniques' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation' Titles :The Infobox should be this. *'Overview' *'Abilities' *'Members' *'Notes': *'References': *'Navigation': Media Articles Layout Guide Chapters On the infobox of a chapter page, the raw cover of the chapter should be used. The cover page of a chapter is the first page or the one that has the chapter title on it . The following headings should be used in order: :The Infobox should be this. *'Summary' *'Battles' *'Events' *'Chapter Notes' *'Characters In Order of Appearance': *'Magic and Spells Used': *'References': *'Navigation': & ;Transcripts Volumes :The Infobox should be this. *'Author's Notes' *'Volume Summary' *'Chapters' *'Extra Pages' *'Afterword' *'Next Volume Quote' *'Trivia' (if applicable) *'Navigation' Sagas :The Infobox should be this. *'Story Arcs' *'Navigation': Source Referencing *All information added to articles on this site must be referenced. *Once a page has 8 or more references, a small scroll box must be added to the reference section. This is done so the references don't take up too much space on the page. Do this by adding under the References section. *The wiki's information should only come from the comic, official material, officially proven interviews and from the creators who are users (Jay Pryslack and Nickola Justason). *Although it will be acceptable to cite only the chapter as a reference, it is preferable to cite both chapter and page when referencing. *The references should be in this style: ** ** ** ** *Note: Some things on the same page will have the exact same reference. In that case, use this format. ** *Also, once you place the initial duplicate reference: ** **The next duplicate references can just be ** Navigation